


I Wanna Do Bad Things With You

by fiddleyoumust



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddleyoumust/pseuds/fiddleyoumust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry comes home from tour and shows up at Nick's birthday. Nick is properly dating Matt, but that seems to matter less than it should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Do Bad Things With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thediamondskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thediamondskies/gifts).



> This is for the lovely and wonderful Zee on her birthday! 
> 
> Thanks to Liz for looking this over for me. Any remaining mistakes are my own.

Harry’s not technically invited to Nick’s party, in that he didn’t receive one of Aimee’s fancy embossed invitations in the post on account of being in another country, but Nick’s birthday celebrations have always been “come when you can and come as you are” events. 

Harry’s barely been home 48 hours, hasn’t even unpacked yet, just dropped his bags in the hall at Lou and Tom’s and jumped into his car to drive up and see his mum. He stayed one night and then left Holmes Chapel early enough to give himself a couple of hours to get ready. Nick’s seen him at his worst -- pale and sick and hungover, on his knees in front of Nick’s toilet, but he wants to look his best tonight. 

He picks tight black jeans and a white button down with the buttons undone so his tanned chest and tattoos peek out. He leaves his watch off because Nick likes the little cluster of tattoos at his wrist but makes sure to slide his necklaces on because Nick likes those too. 

“You look like you’re going on the prowl,” Lou says, stopping in the doorway of the bathroom on her way to the kitchen to do a load of laundry.

“Nick’s birthday dinner‘s tonight,” Harry says.

Lou raises her eyebrow and looks him over as she says, “My earlier statement stands.”

Harry smiles, naughty and wolfish, because it’s not untrue and he’s never cared if his friends want to tease him about pulling.

“He has a boyfriend now,” Lou singsongs, but she kisses him on the cheek and wishes him good luck when Harry’s smile slides off his face.

“I know,” Harry says. “I’m just going as a friend.”

It’s not true and they both know it. Lou kisses him again and walks away down the hall. Harry looks at himself in the mirror for a long time before he takes a deep breath and goes to fetch his keys. 

By the time Harry arrives, Nick’s party is loud and boisterous enough that it’s spilled over to the surrounding tables. Strangers are wishing him happy birthday and offering up drinks. Nick doesn’t look particularly drunk though considering he accepts every drink that’s offered, and Harry soon discovers that’s because he’s slyly passing most of them to his right, where Aimee dutifully distributes them to someone else at the table. 

On Nick’s left is Matt. Harry’s never met him but he was curious enough to Google him when he got the gig with Caroline. After he went on Nick’s show and it became apparent that he and Nick had hit it off, Harry’d spent a good three hours on the bus with shoddy wifi trying to find as much as he could on the guy, and once he’d got to the hotel he’d watched every YouTube video of Matt’s stand-up routines he could find. 

So Harry knows Matt’s funny and he supposes Matt’s cute enough. He’s not going to lie to himself about that. But, Harry also knows Nick is fickle and his attention span is equivalent to a two year old after eating a bag of sweets. It’s been Harry, up to this point, who’s been able to hold it, and he can’t help but feel bitter that Matt’s sitting at Nick’s side in the chair Harry’s been occupying for the past two years.

Someone shouts Harry’s name and Nick looks up, grin spreading wide across his face.

“Popstar,” he shouts happily over the noise of the crowd. “You made it!”

Harry rounds the table, lugging Nick’s birthday present in his arms. He sets it down on the floor next to the other gifts and then meets Nick halfway, bending down to place a firm but quick kiss to Nick’s cheek.

“When did you get back?” Nick asks.

“Just,” Harry says.

They’d spoken briefly on the phone when Harry landed. Nick had wanted to grab lunch, but Harry had used his mum as an excuse to put off seeing Nick until tonight. A lunch date felt a little bit too much like pals to Harry, especially with knowledge of Nick’s new, cute little boyfriend whirring in the back of Harry’s mind. 

He and Nick aren’t pals and Harry plans to make Nick remember it before the night is over. 

Aimee stands up and gives Harry a kiss on the mouth before shoving him down into her empty chair. Harry takes a moment to thank every God of every religion he’s ever taken an interest in for creating Aimee Phillips.

Aimee says, “I’ll get you a drink, Harry. Entertain Nick for me while I’m gone,” and then she’s buzzing off to flag down their waitress.

“Prima Donna hostess,” Nick says smiling after Aimee as she waves her arms in the middle of the restaurant. “Harold, have you met Matt?”

Matt leans into the table and holds his hand out for Harry.

“I’ve heard a lot about you,” Matt says.

Harry takes his hand and shakes it as Nick says, “Matt reads _The Sun_. Knows all the gossip about you, Styles.”

“Also Nick’s mentioned you a time or twenty,” Matt says breezily, a fond smile on his face as he looks at Nick.

“I haven’t,” Nick argues, mock affronted. “Stop spreading scandalous lies about me on my birthday.”

Nick always talks with his hands and he always talks a lot. It makes it difficult to tell when he’s just being himself or when he’s actually nervous, but Harry’s known him a long time now. He can tell Nick doesn’t quite know what to do, sat between someone he’s shagging and someone he used to shag.

Matt puts his hand over Nick’s and says, “It’s all right, darling. We all know you have a type.”

Harry smiles because Matt clearly means it as a joke, but being compared with Matt -- with anyone else Nick’s been with -- makes the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

“Likes ‘em young and pretty, does Nick,” Harry says sharply.

Harry doesn’t mean it as a joke but Matt laughs, maybe because he genuinely thinks this is all very funny or maybe because he’s as nervous as Nick appears to be or maybe just because he enjoys taking the piss out of Nick. Harry imagines in some other life where he wasn’t completely gone on Nick himself he and Matt could be friends. As it is he feels a bit like tripping Matt the next time he gets up from the table.

“Oh God,” Nick says putting his face in his palms.

Matt slides a drink in front of him and says, “Here, darling. Have another.”

Harry can’t stand the way Matt says _darling_. He slides his hand under the table and rests it on Nick’s thigh, smirking when Nick’s eyes widen in surprise. 

“You all right?” Harry asks because Nick always has a way of bringing out a little streak of meanness in him. He makes Harry feel wrong in his own skin. 

Nick downs his entire drink in one gulp and then stands, knocking Harry’s hand from his thigh, as he says, “Oh look, Henry and David have arrived.”

Harry’s left staring at Matt and now that he’s looking, he feels a bit guilty. Nick’s always wanted to find someone he can actually have. Someone nice and funny and most importantly _available_. Harry wants to be that person, but he’s not naive enough to think it’s going to be possible in the foreseeable future. He should leave Nick alone and let him have this.

Half an hour later, he follows Nick to the loo instead.

Nick looks up from where he’s washing his hands at the sinks and looks at Harry in the reflection of the mirror. Harry looks back at Nick’s reflection and it looks strange, distorted slightly from the real thing, like the two of them are staring at some slightly alternate version of one another. 

Nick turns around and leans against the sink and they stare at each other for a few endless seconds.

“I know what you’re about, Styles,” Nick says. 

He says it wearily but he’s got a smile on his face so Harry moves a little closer and when Nick doesn’t move away he moves closer still until they’re toe-to-toe and he can feel Nick’s breath against his cheek.

“Happy Birthday,” Harry whispers right before he kisses Nick firmly on the mouth.

Nick doesn’t even hesitate kissing him back which throws Harry off a little. He was expecting at least a token protest, but he’s not going to complain. This is exactly what he came for. 

Nick pulls him in and twists one hand in Harry’s hair at the nape of his neck pulling until it hurts enough that Harry breaks the kiss and hisses out a breath as he leans into Nick’s hand. 

“Matt’s wonderful,” Nick says. He follows that up by nipping up the column of Harry’s throat which sends little shocks straight to Harry’s cock.

“I can tell,” Harry pants. “Seems swell.”

Nick bites at Harry’s Adam’s apple and then wraps his long fingers around Harry’s wrist, squeezing hard against the bone as he turns and drags Harry into the corner stall.

“If we’re doing this, let’s just do it,” Nick says.

Harry leans against the tile and watches Nick’s face. He looks furious and turned on and he imagines his own face has a similar expression right now. He wishes he could stop wanting Nick. He wishes he wasn’t sick with jealousy at the idea that someone else is more capable of giving Nick what he wants, but underneath all of that there’s also satisfaction in the knowledge that Nick still can’t quite give him up.

“Do you have a condom or do you want me on my knees?” Harry asks.

Nick digs in his trouser pocket and pulls out a single condom, holding it in the palm of his hand as he shakes his head like he’s trying to clear it.

“Problem?” Harry asks.

“This wasn’t meant for you,” Nick says.

Harry feels like he’s been slapped. Obviously he knew they were fucking. Nick’s been seeing Matt for over a month, but hearing Nick say it out loud, that he has every intention of taking Matt home tonight, suddenly makes it real in a way it wasn’t when Harry was off in another country.

“Make up your mind,” Harry snaps. “You can keep it and I’ll just suck your prick. Course you won’t be having a go at Matt tonight either way.”

“I’ve half a mind to leave you here,” Nick snaps back.

Harry smirks and says, “But you won’t.”

Nick pulls Harry close with a hand at Harry’s hip and kisses him again. Harry feels Nick’s palms slide down his back and into the back pockets of his jeans. When he pulls his hand out, Nick’s fished out the condom and packet of lube Harry put in his pocket before he left Lou’s. 

“Like I said,” Nick says, breath hot against Harry’s ear, “I know what you’re about, Styles.”

Harry pouts, caught out, but he doesn’t really mind. He’s still going to get what he wants no matter whose condom they use.

Nick slides his condom back into his pocket and says, “Turn around.”

Harry turns around, unbuckles his belt and undoes the button and zip on his jeans. 

Nick grabs Harry’s wrists, slaps Harry’s palms against the tile wall and says, “Good boy,” in Harry’s ear.

It should make him bristle but he shivers instead and grinds back against Nick where he’s pressed against the length of Harry’s body.

Nick slides Harry’s jeans and pants down and Harry hears him tearing open the packet of lube. He focuses on breathing while Nick works him open, Nick’s long fingers slick and steady as they push into him.

Harry’s head is a mess of thoughts, how much he wants this and how he desperately doesn’t want Nick to change his mind. The fact that anyone could walk in at any moment isn’t lost on him. He doesn’t want to lose Nick now that he has him again -- even if only for a moment.

Harry pushes back onto Nick’s hand. There’s a sense of urgency bubbling up from his chest into his throat that makes him say, “Hurry. I’m ready now.”

Nick drags his fingers out of Harry’s body, puts the condom on and doesn’t waste any time giving Harry what he wants -- nudging into Harry’s body slowly to give him time to open up for Nick.

“So good,” Nick says. “You’re always so good.”

Harry breathes and rests his forehead against the tiles. 

Nick pulls Harry’s hips back, bending him over a little more. It changes the drag of Nick’s cock and Harry cries out. He can’t help it really, but he also knows Nick likes it when he’s vocal. Nick snaps his hips hard in answer, which pulls another moan out of Harry.

Nick sets a hard rhythm and Harry keeps making noises to spur him on. He wants to come and he wants Nick to keep fucking him forever. He’s so focused on straddling the edge that he doesn’t realize someone’s come into the loo until Nick’s hips stutter to a stop, cock buried deep in Harry’s arse, and his hand comes up to cover Harry’s mouth.

“Shh, love,” Nick murmurs, and it’s only then Harry realizes he’s making small hurt noises against Nick’s hand. He bites into the fleshy part of his palm and closes his eyes tight. 

It could anyone standing out there right now -- a stranger or Finchy or Ian -- maybe even Matt. Whoever it is, all they would have to do is look toward the stalls, glance down and see Nick’s feet settled between Harry’s, and they would know. Anyone could catch them and it makes Harry sick and excited all at once. 

Harry reaches back and grabs Nick’s other hand, brings it around and guides it toward his prick. Nick rests his head against Harry’s shoulder and shakes it from side to side like he’s trying to deny Harry what he wants, but his hand still wraps around Harry’s cock and squeezes.  
Nick doesn’t start jacking Harry properly until they hear the sink turn on and off, followed by the door opening and closing, leaving them alone in the restroom again. Nick starts fucking him again too, but he doesn’t move his hand from Harry’s mouth.

Harry’s so close that he’s a bit grateful for it at any rate. He pants and licks Nick’s skin and when his orgasm hits him, he bites Nick’s palm again to ground himself as he spills into Nick’s other hand where it’s cupped around the head of Harry’s cock. 

Harry slumps against the wall, boneless and sated, and rides out the aftershocks of his orgasm while Nick fucks into him. When Nick finally comes he buries his face against the nape of Harry’s neck and mouths at his skin.

“Christ,” Nick says once he’s gotten his breath back.

He pulls out and it hurts enough to make Harry whimper. Harry turns his head and watches Nick throw the condom into the toilet and flush it away. He tucks himself back into his trousers and does them up before he turns and manhandles Harry back into his jeans. 

Harry feels loose and fuzzy, like he’s buzzed on one to many cocktails, so he lets Nick deal with the details of making them both presentable. He leans against the wall and waits while Nick washes his hands and fixes his quiff. Once he seems satisfied with his reflection he wets a paper towel and turns to deal with Harry.

Harry tilts his face up when Nick comes near and Nick wipes the towel over Harry’s face and neck and across the bird tattoos on Harry’s collarbones. Once he’s finished he throws the towel in the bin and runs his fingers through Harry’s hair. 

Harry’s quiff is hopelessly deflated but Nick manages to make him look less like he just got fucked in a bathroom stall.

“That’ll have to do,” Nick says fondly, gently passing his fingers through Harry’s hair one more time.

Harry nods and bites his lip. He wishes, just for a moment, that he was as cool as everyone seems to think he is. He wishes he could say something witty and saunter out and leave Nick wanting more.

“What does this mean?” he asks instead, because it feels like Nick is the one who always leaves him wanting more.

Nick brushes his thumb over Harry’s cheek and says, “I don’t bloody know. I know this is going to make me sound like an utter knob, but I really like Matt. I think-- If you left me alone, I think I could make a proper go of things with him.”

Harry looks down at his shoes and bites the inside of his cheek to keep himself from crying. He’s not going to cry. He nods instead and Nick takes a step back before he turns toward the bathroom door.

Harry knows he should let him go. What they just did was so wrong and so out of character for the both of them. They aren’t the kind of people who betray and lie and sneak around, but Harry’s never been very good at losing. He’s worked hard every single day to get what he wants and right now there’s nothing he wants more than Nick.

“Nick,” Harry says. 

Nick stops, hand on the door, but he doesn’t turn around.

“What if I don’t leave you alone?” Harry asks, voice wobbly. He’s desperate for Nick to stay, to choose him over everything else in his life even though if things were the other way around Harry knows he wouldn’t do the same. “What if I can’t?”

Nick shakes his head and his knuckles turn white where he’s gripping the door handle. He hesitates for a moment before he says, “Wait a few minutes before you follow me out,” and then he pulls the door open and gets swallowed up by the party.


End file.
